Randy's babyhood
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Sequel to The Arrival. baby Randy is growing up. join in and see what the little guy gets into as he gets older. With a small back story about his parents. No flames please. I hope you enjoy.


Stella Boggs sat in the rocking chair feeding her infant son. His emerald eyes looking around curiously.

As a young mother, Stella found that Randy was the joy in her life and often told him so. She looked adoringly at the child.

"Randy, Mommy loves you so much." When the bottle was empty, Randy yawned in his mothers arms.

Stella softly stroked his fronds as they rocked.

"My precious one, it's time for sleeping now. Mommy will be here when you wake up." As she Randy into his crib he began to cry. Stella sighed and held him a moment longer walking slowly around and felling his little hands grabbing at hers.

"come on sweetie, Mommy needs you to go to sleep now. Come on honey. That's a good boy. " She rocked him gently as she hummed a lullaby. Randy yawned again and closed his eyes. He was only a few days old and this made Stella think about her own Mother, whom she hadn't spoken to for a long time. Stella had left home after an argument she had with her mother about Rick.

Why hadn't she listened to her? Her mother told her he was trouble and not to get involved with 'the wrong crowd." But Stella had to stick up for him.

"He loves me, we're going to get married and have a family, you'll see. He'll love me always just like he said. What do you know about it anyway?" Stella had sobbed

"Stella, I'm only looking out for you, As your mother, I want only what's best. I love you. As for what Rick says and does, they are different things. I could say the moon is made of cheese, or that your father is a mime but does it make it true?"

Stella had stormed out and right into Rick's arms,

"Hey Baby what's eatin' you?" Rick had asked when he saw her walking over.

"My mother is trying to control my life. She doesn't think we should be together, she's wrong I know it." Stella sobbed. Rick a large lizard like monster wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, of course she's wrong. I mean what do mothers know anyway, tell you what, Baby, tonight, you an' me will go make our own lives. Find our own place, you an' me. We'll get away from it all.' He soothed.

"Promise?" Stella had asked through sobs.

"Promise Baby, would I lie to you?" He answered. It wasn't long after that that they were on their way. They were together for an entire year and a half. Rick worked while Stella stayed in the house and cleaned and cooked. Life was great. Or so she thought.

On the day Stella found out she was to be a mother, she was elated. She couldn't wait to tell Rick. Everything had to be perfect. She made his favorite dinner and had everything spotless just the way he liked it. After dinner, she asked to speak to him in the living room.

"What's this all about Stell, everythin' okay?" He asked

"Well I went to the doctor today, you remember I haven't been feeling well and, Rick, we're gonna be parents" She squealed happily, Rick remained silent. Stella thought perhaps he was in shock.

"yeah, that's real great Stella, I mean uh," Stella's smile faded.

"what is it Rick?"

"Just that, you know, I never wanted kids to tell you the truth." Stella looked away.

"Oh, I see. I'm n-not getting rid of him or her." She said her arms protectively crossed over her belly.

"No, no of course not. I couldn't ask you to." There was a long silence. Rick suddenly stood up.

"I'm gonna head to the store. Pick up a few things." Stella was heartbroken. She was young but not that stupid. She knew what it meant. She simply nodded as she heard the door close. She would never see Rick again.

Stella was jolted out of the memory by the phone ringing and Randy fussing as a result.

"Shh little one, mommy needs to see who's calling. She bounced him gently in her arms until she reached the phone. Randy became quiet.

"Hello?" Stella said

"Stella, honey, it's mom. I just wanted to see how thing were going, I know it's been a while."

Stella burst into tears, startling Randy into doing the same.

"Stella, is that a Baby I hear with you?"

"Mom, I-I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you."

"Baby, where are you?" Her mother asked concerned.

"I'm outside of the city. Mom I'm so-"

"Baby, your father and I are coming we'll be there as soon as we can." She said and they hung up. Stella turned her attention back to her son.

"I'm sorry baby, I messed things up for us. But we'll be alright. At least you'll get to meet Grandma. She's gonna love you so much. Please don't cry Randy. Mommy loves you so much." She rocked the baby a little more until it was again time for him to eat.

As she sat in the chair with the bottle ready, there was a knock at the door.

"come in," Stella called as Randy began to eat and trying to grasp her finger. Making small noises as he looked around.

The door opened and Nadia and Lovell walked in. Stella stood up. Tears in her eyes.

"Mom, Dad, It's s-so g-great to have you here!" She said happily.

Her parents hugged her gently careful not to disturb the baby as he ate.

"Mom, dad, This is my son, Randy." Nadia gasped

"He's gorgeous." She said

"He's really somethin' I'll tell ya that much. Hey little guy, I'm grandpa." Lovell announced proudly.

Randy looked at him curiously before trying to reach for his hand. Lovell chuckled.

"affectionate little guy isn't he?"

"He sure is dad, every time I feed him he wants to hold onto my fingers."

"Well, Stella, your father and I had a chat on the way here and we'd like to take both you and little Randy home with us. It can't be easy for you on your own with no one to help you. So we want you to come home." Stella was over joyed at the chance to be close to family. She soon found her self packed up and leaving for home.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this part of the story. I just wanted to give a little background as to what happened. Next chapter will have a lot of baby Randy in it


End file.
